Mr Frodo's Journey
by Aihoshi
Summary: Yeah. This was my first fanfic, and it's only posted for flames. ^_^ I suck at summarizing... ^^'


Yeah!! I'm finally posting one of my stories! ^_^ This was written right after I first saw the Fellowship of the Ring for the first time, and I hadn't read any of the books. o_O It shows…you have the right to be scared… I didn't even know that Gandalf was still alive! o_O

Frodo: He is?

Aihoshi: *slaps her forehead*

~

One major note. I have left all of the stupid mistakes in here, including all of the typos. I am only posting this story because it is so stupid I almost died laughing when I found it again. I am actually welcoming flames, because I will laugh at them. HA. And HA again. *coughs*

~

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Frodo, or Sam, or anybody else. They all belong to Tolkien. Thank God for Tolkien. ^_^ I will own Elijah Wood, though! I will storm his house and take him captive! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Frodo: O_O

Aihoshi: Oh, yeah. This is MY story, so no touchie! No touchie! No touch!

~

Gimli: o_O You spelled my name wrong.

Aihoshi: …ehehe…I told you, I didn't know anything about it!

Legolas: …you made me weak.

Aihoshi: *hugs him* I know, I'm sorry. I like hurting my favorite characters. I'm sorry! It's a curse!

Duo, Legolas, Frodo, etc.: o_O *all back away from her*

Aihoshi: Hey! Don't leave me here with Gimli!

Gimli: Hey! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mr. Frodo, wait for me! C'mon, Frodo, wait for ole Sam!"

Laughing, Frodo paused, waiting for his friend Sam to catch up. "Well, Sam. How did you like your little rest?"

Puffing, Sam caught up with Frodo and collapsed on the ground. "Thanks. Next time sit with me instead of leaving me behind. Now I need another rest…" 

Frodo, also a little winded, agreed. "Alright, but just for a little bit. I have a feeling that we're not alone…"

Immediately on his guard, Sam sat upright, his knife drawn. "Really? I didn't notice anything unusual. Are you sure?"

"All well, no matter. We'll know when the time comes."

Sam peered at his friend. Frodo had changed so much after this accursed quest had started. He had learned several new skills, which were used frequently. He was so sure of himself now, and he showed no fear in time of trouble. 'That's pretty surprising, after all he's been through,' thought Sam. 'After being stabbed by a cursed blade and being turned into a halfling, fighting hundreds of orcs, seeing several of his friends die, and being stabbed by a troll's weapon, he's doing very well.'

Sam lay back down, trying to slow his ragged breathing. Frodo did likewise, soon falling asleep. Sam looked around warily, still unsure about his surroundings. Suddenly, a rustling was heard to the right of the makeshift camp in the thick foliage. Quickly glancing over at Frodo's blade, Sam felt surprised. The blade was its normal color, not blue. Silently wondering what was out there, he swiftly aroused Frodo, placing a hand over his mouth to prevent him from crying out. Whispering quickly the situation, Sam immediately stood up, ready. A faint rustling was heard again, and a gruff voice called out, "Well, well, well…if it isn't two little hobbits. This should prove to be interesting!"

Frodo sat still for a moment, thinking, then his face broke into a huge grin. "It's Strider! It's Strider, the old orc-lover!" Laughing, he dashed into the bushes, jumping on its occupants. The culprits in the bushes yelled with surprise and merriment. Shrugging, Sam joined Frodo in his moment of fun, leaping over the foliage and into the laps of Pippin and Merry. The latter roared with laughter at their friend's antics.

After everybody had calmed down, Sam asked the question that had been nagging at him. "Where did you disappear to, and how did you find us?!"

Strider, who was sitting with a contented Frodo on his lap, answered. "We had to go rescue Merry and Pippin from that army, so we decided to regroup with you after retrieving them. It took longer than we expected, though, because they added more to their band, bringing their numbers to about three-score. We did the best we could, but we could not beat them. Legolas here got a nasty gash on the leg, he couldn't walk for three days. Amazingly, he saved his leg by himself with his herbal cures. It took us longer than we expected to get here, though, because he's still limping pretty badly." Strider clapped Legolas on the back, grinning. "But he's still hanging in there."

Legolas shifted his injured leg, winced, and continued. "It took us about 11/2 days extra days because I had to rest. It's hard to hop up a mountain like a stork..."

Gimly patted Legolas's back sympathetically. "Well, at least you had someone to lean on. However, you killed me back..." Gimly stretched his back carefully, wincing the slightest bit. Seeing Legolas' downcast face, he quickly added to his statement. "But it's quite alright, I'm glad you're getting better."

Strider started. "Frodo, how's the ring?!"

Frodo sat upright, and unbuttoned his shirt. The ring hung safe on a long chain around the hobbit's neck. He lifted it up in his palm, showing the small group the golden band. "It's doing just fine." Quickly, he put it back and buttoned up his shirt. 'There's no telling...this ring has been known to change people when they just look at it.'

Strider looked down at his little friend, then suddenly became serious. "Everybody be quiet. Take heed to Frodo's blade!" Everybody looked down; the blade was blue. They frantically prepared for battle; the bow was notched with an arrow, and knives, swords, and the axe were sharpened. Suddenly, a spear flew through the bushes and nearly struck Sam's hand. Then, pandemonium struck.

Legolas let several shafts loose and was rewarded with the anguished screams of the orcs. A few more daring ones charged through and tried attacking the small group. They quickly fell under the skilled strikes of Strider and Gimly. More and more orcs poured through, causing the tensions to rise in the small group. Gimly fell with a blow to his hand, leaving an opening in front of the partially crippled Legolas. A well-aimed spear thrust took him through the shoulder, and the rebound of the spear-butt knocked the pained elf unconscious. Frodo and Sam ran to him, very concerned. Strider snapped the spear in half, then gently took it out of the shoulder of his comrade, who had fallen, spread-eagled, to the ground. Legolas twitched in agony, but remained asleep. The orcs, who had paused in surprise of the decrease in fighting, started in again. Merry, Pippin, and Gimly, who flinched every time his injured hand moved, killed every creature that got in his way, while Strider picked up Frodo and Sam, and threw them as far away as possible.

"Go! Run, Frodo! Watch over him, Sam! We'll catch up with you later! Good luck!" Without protest, Sam and Frodo ran with all their might. Eleven orcs, unnoticed, sneaked away by the order of their leader. They followed the two hobbits as closely as possible without anybody else noticing.

Strider, Gimly, Pippin, and Merry all fought like lions until the last orc fell. The wounds were numerous; Pippin had one of his fingers severed off, Merry had his elbow sliced open to the bone, Gimly had an arrow that grazed his cheek, and Strider had a spear through the hand and a sword had laid his shoulder down to the bone. But Legolas had fared the worst; his shoulder had been run through by a spear, he had a nasty bump on his head, two arrows had grazed by his face, and a sword had pierced his limp hand.

Strider, the only one besides Legolas who know anything about medicine, immediately began tending to the wounds with as many herbs as he could salvage, although he was not nearly as good as an elf. The stump of Pippin's finger was bandaged, and Merry's arm was stitched up and bandaged into a sling. Gimly's face was washed and left alone to heal on its own, and Strider tended to his own wounds as quickly as he could so that he could get to Legolas.

Strider stitched the unconscious elf's shoulder back up, and bandaged his forehead. His face was washed and left to heal, and his hand was stiched up and put into a sling. After Strider was finished, it was late into the night. The two hobbits were almost asleep, but Gimly had been watching Strider work and held the torch for him to see better. Strider collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Seeing that everything was going to be alright, the others fell asleep.

The next morning, Strider was the first to awake. Checking to see that Legolas was still breathing, he started to arise the others. The hobbits each woke up screaming, waking up Gimly in the process. He roared with surprise, causing Strider to strike them all across the faces to shut them up. "Shut up, you! D'you want another army of orcs to come along and hear you guys screaming like a bunch of girls?!"

A weak voice piped up, startling the hobbits and causing them to start screaming again until Strider's hand flew up in warning and silenced them. "H-hey, g-guys...h-how's it g-goin'?"

"Legolas! You're awake! How do you feel?" Merry asked excitedly.

"B-better...much b-better...th-thanks to you, S-Strider..." Legolas smiled in thanks.

Strider looked away happily. "Awww...gee...I was just doing what I was taught..."

Pippin, who was sitting next to Strider, gasped in surprise. "He's...he's iblushing!!/i"

Strider, laughing, shoved Pippin away. Pippin, who was laughing as well, bowled over and over. Legolas was laughing so hard, he started coughing. He couldn't stop, and Strider grew concerned. He clapped the elf on the back, and Legolas stopped. Everybody was then peering at Legolas, wondering what was going on with him.

"...I'm...I'm okay...I just..." He started uncontrollably coughing again, and Strider smacked him so hard that he stopped breathing for a few seconds, then, gasping, tried again. "I...need...some...water..."

Gimly ran to get a handful, and Legolas gratefully gulped it down. "Thanks," he replied weakly. "If you can help me to heal, I can be ready travel in about two days."

"Wow, okay. Order away, Legolas!" Pippin replied merrily.

Three days later, Frodo and Sam were continuing on their journey, when Sam called for a pause. "Mr. Frodo...I have an idea that somebody's following us. And it's not orcs, because your blade isn't blue." Sam whispered, then grinned. "I have a feeling I know who it is, but stay here out of sight. I'll go check it out."

"Sam." Frodo stopped his friend and looked at him imploringly. "Please. Be careful."

Sam winked at his childhood friend, then vanished behind the rocks as he sneaked away. Frodo sat still for a moment, then started to sharpen his blade quietly. To his horror, the knife turned the dreaded hue. He immediately fell flat, waiting for the creatures to pass.

The simple-minded orcs sneaked up on their prey. One of them grunted in earnest, and immediately the leader ran him through with his rapier. The remainder of the group of eleven moved into a semi-circle around the nervous victim. At their leader's command, they slowly started advancing.

Hearing a grunt, Frodo slowly sat up. Assuming it was Sam, he turned around, smiling. When he saw the group moving in, his smile dropped like a dead fly and his hair stood on end.

Realizing their victim was aware of their presence, the orcs attacked. The halfling put up a brave fight, but the amount and pain of his wounds slowed him down. 

Frodo realized he was outnumbered, but he wouldn't just sit there and let them kill him. He used his practiced skills with his blindingly blue blade, with a red tinge on the edges from the orcs' blood. Six unlucky monsters lay slain; the other four surrounded Frodo and wounded him when an opening was available.

Frodo felt immensely weakened. He knew he couldn't last much longer under the barrage of hits he was receiving, so he used a quick-thrust, killing one, and grabbed its axe. He chopped off a nearby head, and focused on one of the last two. He aimed for the neck, but the orc moved at the last minute, and his arm was severed. With a roar of pain, it pounced at Frodo. Frodo brought his arms up to protect his head, and the orc fell on the blades with a sickening crunch. Thinking all were dead, Frodo relaxed, gasping for breath.

The remaining orc, the leader, waited to make sure that he totally unaware. He struck with all his strength. The thin blade of his rapier sunk into the middle of the unprotected back up to the handle.

Frodo felt an unbearable pain as the blade constricted his air, going straight through him and out of his chest. "……uh……Sam……" His eyes rolled back in his head as he fell forward. The tip of the blade snapped off as he landed. His breathing became ragged, then stopped.

The orc, figuring his job was done, started digging through the sack of provisions; not realizing the backup for the hobbit was limping right behind him.

"Frodo!"

Legolas let an arrow fly. It pierced the orc's skull, making sure the creature never killed again.

Sam was first to reach the fallen figure of his friend. Legolas, Pippin, Merry, Gimly, and Strider came as fast as they could to the spot where the bloodstained blade lay; no longer blue. They found Sam blinded by tears, his whole body shaking with grief as he cradled the pitifully torn-up body that was his friend. "He's dead, they've killed our Frodo! It's all my fault, I never should have left him…"

Pippin and Merry knelt beside him, each grasping one of Frodo's limp hands, and crying as well. "Oh, no, please don't let him be gone…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

…yeah. o_O I told you. That was…scary. And that's where it ends. I never continued it, and I wrote this a year ago.

Frodo: o_O Why did I die?

Sam: …I grunt?

Aihoshi: … ^^''

Strider: …is this supposed to be yaoi?

Aihoshi: No! Weird, huh? I didn't even try to! o_O I'll have to rewrite it, and I'll add yaoi to it then. ^_^ And I'll write a parody of it, too. Even though it's already sort of bordering those lines… o_o


End file.
